online_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Hunter
Aaron Hunter (March 21, 1985) is an American professional wrestler. He's currently signed to the Online Wrestling Federation under the ring name Aaron Hunter. Backstory Aaron Hunter was born in Richmond, Virginia in 1985. Growing up his father wanted him to serve in the military so at the age of 11 his father would take Aaron deer hunting for shooting practice, however deep down Aaron secretly loved wrestling, idolizing superstars like Bret Hart, Shawn Micheals, and Steve Austin. However, his father would take him Deer hunting from 1996 - 2001. After 9/11 Aaron's father went into the military to assist in the war on terrorism, during this time Aaron had no one to take him hunting (any minors under 21 can't go by themselves) so he decided to try out wrestling. In 2003 He joined the wrestling team in his school and got a grasp on wrestling fairly easily. During his early time on the team (approximately 4 months), Aaron had already helped them win a state tournament. Not long after fellow teammates and Coaches saw that Aaron was made for this so his coach, recommended him to Revolution BJJ in Richmond. Where he sharpened his technical, Submission and Striking skills. However sadly in 2006, he had received a letter that his father had died in Afghanistan. After this news, he dedicated his life in Wrestling to his father and got a tattoo of the American Flag on his right should for his dad. After graduating from Rev BJJ, he decided to start Pro Wrestling, starting in Virginia. Over the years he's elevated his skills to levels unheard of, often being compared to Stars like Bret Hart, a hybrid in the ring and technical geniuses such as Daniel Bryan and AJ Styles, and he even started coaching younger talents helping them in striking and technical wrestling. In 2014 he met Jennifer Stone at an Indy Promotion back in Richmond Virginia (she was 26 at the time), he watched her match and admired her Hybrid style, seeing it very similar to his own but she was still really green in the ring so he starting coaching her. Over time they started travelling to different indy promotions together, completing in mixed tag team matches, intergender tag wrestling and even against each other a few times. They "tied the knot" in 2017, but have competed in separate promotions since, with there love for the sport and each other keeping them together. Anyway back to Aaron, he competed around the globe from promotions like ROH, PWG, RPW, WCPW, NJPW etc, and has been nominated for Wrestler of the Year 3 times, he was also a leader if the Revamped nWo Faction, leading Anthony Sherman and Alexander Smith to glory in ROH and TNA as well as expanding the faction, recruiting Allen Weaver, Devon Zachary, Mason Pierce, as well as TJ Parker for a short time and Tank.Kenneth.Oliver, also known as the TKO. However, he left the group when Allen Weaver, Anthony Sherman, and Alexander Smith went to NXT. Finally, Aaron is currently dominating the indy scene and is looking for a promotion to settle down in. Championships & Accomplishments Finishers & Signatures Signatures * One-Shot Kill (OSK) Drop Brainbuster * Killshot (Headlock Lariat Neckbreaker) Finishers * Silencer (Ripcord Knee Strike) * Headshot (Sliding Knee Strike) Nicknames * The Alpha Hunter * The Omega